


Eternal Love - A Star Wars Story

by naynay_of_house_gay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Pain, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Suffering, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naynay_of_house_gay/pseuds/naynay_of_house_gay
Summary: I was born on Coruscant in 41 BBY. I had never met my parents, never wanted to. They left me alone to fend for myself in the depths of Coruscant’s underworld. All I had were my instincts, at the time I thought it was just luck. Growing up in the lower levels on Coruscant was dangerous and scary. Being 10 years old with no family and being a slave to an assassin didn’t make me feel any safer. However, little did I realise that my life was about to change in ways I could have never imagined.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Level 1312

**Author's Note:**

> This story in summary is about a young boy living within the depths of Coruscant. He is brought to the Jedi Temple and begins training, where he meets a young Anakin Skywalker and their relationship begins to form into an everlasting friendship. The story transpires before and after Order 66 over multiple chapters.
> 
> I have finished the 2nd and 3rd chapters but am waiting to see how chapter 1 turns out before releasing the others. 
> 
> Note:  
> In this story, despite his age I have given him a very grown up and mature outlook on life which is represented through his personality and speech.
> 
> Enjoy! Please let me know what you think of Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Level 1312**

**Year 32 BBY**

**Age: 10**

  
  


**Del**  
“Kol! Get over here and help me with this now!”  
  


Del was a Devaronian, an angry man who tended to have violent outbursts when he did not get his way. He was tall, red skinned and had two giant horns on his head that always made me twitch in fear. His face was menacing, sharp teeth and angry eyes which stared into your soul. Del was an assassin, he always returned with trophies of his victims and blood-soaked clothing, which I had to clean every time. Del was my master. He never bought me, but he found me sick and alone and offered me a bed to sleep on and food to eat. So, I guess I couldn’t really complain, after all if you are alone too long in the underworld, eventually you end up dead.

**Kol**  
“Coming master!”

I quickly ran over to Del who was preparing for another job. I needed to help load his ship before every run. We were on the shipping port of level 1312. The port was full, travellers, workers and security all pushing each other to get to their destination. It always amazes me by the amount of people down here, sometimes you couldn’t even walk without completely bumping into somebody. I finally made my way over to Del on the platform, I looked up and saw a glimpse of the sun that shined from the surface. It being so warm, the light was so beautiful. How I envied all those on the surface.

 **Del**  
“Boy, get your head out of the stars and get here now!”

I was immediately brought back to reality. I looked over to Del’s ship, it was a pretty standard one. Only enough room for two to four people, a small cockpit but two large engines. I jolted over to the crates filled with weapons and supplies and began to help him load them onto the ship. I was only 10; I couldn’t carry much. Del never seemed to care about that though. I once made the mistake of pointing out my size and lack of strength. As a punishment, he made me load the ship…one gun at a time. It took nearly the whole day, but I learnt my lesson and I never said such things again. The boxes we were lifting were very heavy, the work was so exhausting, but again what choice did I have. We finished loading the supplies after what seemed like hours of work. Del turned to face me in his usual posture and expression.

**Del**  
“Listen up boy, I’ll be gone for a few days. Stay out of trouble and don’t forget the work you need to do”

  
**Kol**  
“Yes master”  
  


It didn’t take long before Del’s ship began to rise to the surface, completely out of sight. I must admit, I loved the times when he went away on a mission. Besides the work he left me, which was mainly cleaning weapons and keeping an eye on his warehouse. I could do whatever I wanted, there were no limits. Well to be fair, there wasn’t much to do any down here anyway. But still, I was free to wander and explore the streets. Every time I go home from the platform, I always take a different route. I loved seeing the city, watching how people interact with one another, most of the time it was frightening but Del taught me how to take care of myself if anything happened. It wasn’t much, but that’s the best you can hope for down here.

I decided to take the long way home, I wanted to walk past all my favourite shops and people who I got to know very well. There was May, a human that worked as a waitress at the café near the platform and Q1-S7, a cleaning droid that worked around the food courts. They always say hi to me whenever we cross paths, it always makes me feel special in some way. As I began my journey through the food court, I saw Q1-S7 cleaning a table. He was a humanoid looking droid. He was grey and had seven eyes which I always thought looked pretty cool. The food court was huge, hundreds of tables and thousands of people crowded such a large space that was completely surrounded by cafes and restaurants. As I walked to Q1-S7 a smile swept across my face. But just as I reached him, I was thrown back onto the ground, hitting my head on the hard ground. My ears were ringing, and my eyesight was a blur, but I pushed through it and slowly opened my eyes. In front of me stood three humans surrounding Q1-S7, pushing and shoving him around.

**Human 1**  
“You disgusting droid!”

**Q1-S7  
**I’m afraid I don’t quite understand. I am just following what my programming dictates. I am a cleaner”

**Human 1**  
“No, you are a filthy droid!”

Two red flashes ignited the area. As my eyes adjusted in front of me, I saw the three humans running away which revealed Q1-S7 on the ground with two blaster holes in his chest, his yellow eyes beginning to flicker off and on. I quickly threw myself over to him, shaking my head in sadness and desperation.

**Kol**  
“No, no, no! Q1-S7 don’t go…it’s okay, I’ll get you help”

As the tears began rolling down my eyes, nearby people began to whisper under their breath. I looked up to and saw a sea of people shaking their heads in disgusted, not understanding why someone would care so much about a droid. But I didn’t care, Q1-S7 was my friend, he made me feel like I wasn’t worthless, like I was nothing but a slave. I shook my head excessively to drown the people out of my mind.

**Q1-S7**  
“Kol. Go. You must leave. Go, get home safely”

**Kol**  
“No, I won’t leave you”

**Q1-S7**  
“It is not safe for you he…”

As I watched his eyes go dark, I realised that he was gone. I gripped him tighter, refusing to let go. Minutes past and the crowds started to disperse, not even taking notice of either of us.

**Police droid**  
“Sir, you must leave at once”

I looked up and saw two police droids standing above me. I looked back down at Q1-S7, realising that I couldn’t stay here any longer. For one final time I placed my head to his and whispered,

“Thank you for being my friend”

I gently let go of his body and forced myself to walk away as the police droids began to examine him. I forced back tears and the desire to turn back to look at my friend one last time, but I knew I couldn’t. The journey home was painful, the whole experience was on repeat in my mind. No matter what I did, my thoughts brought me back to seeing him gone.

I quickly opened the door to the apartment, slamming it behind me. I felt weak, tired, I didn’t have any more tears to cry nor the energy to continue grieving. I slowly moved towards my room, my eyes closing, and my head facing the floor. I need to sleep; I..I need to forget.

Days past without hearing from Del. I focused all my attention on the fact that he wasn’t here instead of thinking about what happened to Q1-S7. But the fact that I hadn’t heard from Del was very strange. He would usually check-in after the first two days, but for some reason he hadn’t. I waited patiently and anxiously for his return. About a week after Del left, I was in the apartment when I heard a knock on the door. Del always told me to never answer the door unless it was him, but something told me that I needed to, that whatever was on the other side was important. I got up from my bed and moved over to the door. The apartment was freezing, the lights were dim to the point it was hard to see anything. We couldn’t afford much where we lived, everyday was a struggle to survive, but we made do. As I opened the door, I looked up to see a tall figure standing before me. It took my eyes a few seconds to adjust before I realised it was Teelo. Teelo was a Rodian, his skin was green, and his eyes looked like stars in the night sky. He was Del’s employer, he gave him the targets and would pay him once the job was complete. Teelo was always reasonably nice to me from time to time, which was quite surprising for someone in his line of work.

**Teelo**  
“Kol, may I come in?”

**Kol**  
“Sure”

Why was he here? Why is he acting strange? Teelo followed me through the apartment, it was small and cold, but it did have a terrific view of the city. As we reached the main living room, Teelo sat close to me on the lounge. We were sitting in complete silence for what seemed like five full minutes, his head pointing to the floor and often he shook his head aggressively.

**Teelo**  
“There is no easy way to say this Kol, but…Del is dead”

I looked down; a wave of emotions hit me. But instead of feeling sad, I felt relief. I closed my eyes and moved my hands over my face, sneakily fitting in a smile as I did it. It felt like a burden was just lifted off my shoulders and I was free. But that relief was short lived, I realised that wasn’t the case, that I was in even bigger trouble than I ever could have first thought.

**Kol**  
“But…that means…I can’t stay here! I can’t afford to live here!”

Teelo glanced at me confused, however his expression didn’t last long. I’m sure he wasn’t shocked by my reaction. He was fully aware of how Del treated me, he couldn’t have blamed me for not showing more sympathy. Teelo simply stared at me, he slowly closed his eyes and gently nodded in agreement.

**Kol**  
“I have nowhere to go”

I looked up at Teelo, hoping he would take realise that without Del, I had nothing. In the back of my mind I hoped that Teelo would offer to take me in, but I knew that wasn’t possible either. Teelo had a very large family, a wife and twelve children. Not to mention all his workers that lived in his warehouse on the platform. I had tried to ask Teelo before if I could work for him, but I’m to young and inexperienced for that.

**Teelo**  
“Look kid, they are coming today to pack up Del’s stuff and moving it. You need to be gone by then…I’m so sorry”

I didn’t respond, I didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t long before he said his goodbye and left the apartment. Deep down, I couldn’t blame him, he couldn’t have done anything for me. He had no obligation to, maybe it was just easier for him to leave before he started to feel guilty or something. As his footsteps got quieter and the door of the apartment shut, I couldn’t hold it in anymore. First Q1-S7 dying, now I’m homeless in such a dangerous city. I literally had nothing. Tears began falling from my eyes, I couldn’t hold them back any longer. I suddenly began shrieking in pain. I had been alone before, but this was different. I had to grow up very quickly with Del and now I understood what this meant. I have lost everything and everyone. Never have I felt this scared, it was one thing being alone, but being alone down here at my age was a guaranteed death sentence.

My tears became more frequent, my screams became louder. Something inside of me was clawing to get out. I wanted to let it out, let all my pain and suffering flow out of me. What I hadn’t realised was that the room began to shake, Del’s trophy mantle, cups, pictures, everything in the room was shaking. I never realised what I was doing until I let out one final scream. As I let released all my pain at once, I opened my eyes and witnessed something I’d never forget. Everything was being tossed wildly tossed around the room, windows began shattering, glass breaking and furniture flying. Immediately, I was struck with fear, I closed quickly and put my arms around my legs and began to rock back and forth, hoping that this would all end.

When I finally opened my eyes, I slowly got to my feet and glanced around the room. It looked like someone had raided the apartment, everything in sight was broken or damaged beyond repair.

**Kol**  
“D…did I do this?”  
  


My body began to tremble uncontrollably, my eyes twitched, and the legs became numb. I had no idea what had happened. Suddenly, I felt my body go completely dead and I felt so weak. The last thing I remembered was falling backwards onto the floor.


	2. The Jedi Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the story. Hope you enjoy

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Jedi Temple**

**Year 32 BBY**

**Age: 10**

My eyes felt strange, my vision still blurry. I slowly adjusted to the bright lights around me, attempting to absorb my surroundings. I turned my head noticed a medical droid, it was carrying blood vials and simultaneously examining a screen beside my bed. I had no idea where I was or what had happened. The lights were blinding, the room was white and open, not to mention how clean it looked. I lowered my head back onto the pillow, I felt so safe and the room felt comforting. The sound of whispering alerted me towards the end of my bed, I looked over to see a figure standing at the end of my bed, it looked like a man and he was talking with one of the medical droids. I couldn’t understand what they were saying. Curiosity and a touch of uncertainty rushed through my mind. The man looked strange, he wasn’t human, I had never seen one of his kind before. As I carefully examined the man, I suddenly noticed a strange device attached to his belt. A wave of memories hit me as I remembered the stories Del used to tell me about people known as Jedi. Del described them as maniacs, people who used some kind of magic to manipulate people’s thoughts and use dangerous laser weapons. I wasn’t completely sure, but the device on that man’s belt looked like one of those weapons.

**Medical Droid**  
“Master Jedi, it appears the young boy is awake”

  
‘Jedi? Did it just say Jedi? Terror began filling my body, I didn’t want to have my mind controlled, I didn’t want to die by that weapon. I summoned all the strength I had to lift my upper body. The figure rapidly moved over towards me, now I could see his face very clearly. His skin was orange as the sun, but his face looked strange. His eyes and mouth were covered by a strange looking mask, though they weren’t connected. He gently placed his hands on my shoulders which oddly enough made me feel strange; calming.

**Master Plo Koon**  
“Calm down young one. You are safe. Do not be afraid”

**Kol**  
“Are you going to kill me”

**Master Plo Koon**  
“Now why would I want to do that”

I looked down; I was too scared to look at him. My body was telling me to run, but at the same time something told me to stay, that I wasn’t in any danger. I vowed from a young age to always trust my instincts, and right now they were telling me to stay.

**Master Plo Koon**  
What’s yours young one?”

**Kol**  
“Kol…Koll Manten”

**Master Plo Koon  
**“It is a pleasure to meet you Kol Manten, my name is Plo Koon”

I finally gained the courage to look at him. Despite his face being covered I felt that he was sincere, that his emotions were of actual kindness. No one had ever spoken to me the way he is. I began looking around the room again, I could see much more this time, and I noticed a lot more too. I air was pure; it wasn’t stuffy or smelt like fuel. Even the droids looked clean and in great condition. I glanced back over to the Jedi, not knowing what to say or what is going to happen.

**Kol  
**“Where am I? What happened?

**Master Plo Koon  
**“You are in the Jedi Temple on the surface of Coruscant. In regard to what happened, I found you after local authorities reported a large explosion, and in the centre of it was a boy. I then had my suspicions, so I came to get you and bring you to safety”

The surface? Jedi Temple? I was more confused than ever. I had so many questions, too many to ask. I suddenly began feeling tired again, it was all too much to process. My eyes began to feel heavy; I felt my body go weak. I slowly started to follow backwards, the Jedi moved his hands carefully around to support me, gently placing me on my back.

**Master Plo Koon  
**“Get some rest Kol Manten, all will be explained in time”

For once, I didn’t wake up screaming. I wasn’t scared or worried about the day ahead of me. I felt at peace, like I was right where I needed to be. The room was quiet, not a person or droid was in sight. How long was I asleep for? It didn’t matter, but I’m not staying in this bed any longer. I felt stronger, my body moved when I wanted it too. I lifted myself off the bed and onto my feet. I looked down and saw that I was wearing some robe; it was so clean, and it looked brand new. A smile swept across my face, it had been so long since I felt this healthy, this clean. I slowly began to walk around the room, my feet became numb on the cold floor, but it wasn’t bothering me. I looked across the room and saw a mirror hanging over a sink. Slowly I made my way over to the mirror. For the first time in a long time, I saw my own face. My eyes were blue, my hair was brown, short and curly. I moved closer to find small bruises running down my throat and across the left side of my face. I began to raise my hand to my face and slowly move my fingers along my skin which was surprisingly clear. I looked down to the sink and saw that my clothes were sitting beside the sink on top of a stand. They were cleaned. Not a single trace of dirt was on them. Excitedly, I quickly began changing into my old but clean clothes. Minutes past and the room was still empty. I looked to the other side of the room and noticed a giant door which I had never noticed until now. I clutched my arm nervously as I cautiously moved towards the door, which opened automatically. 

As the doors opened, a large hallway was laid out in front of me. The hall massive, you could barely see the other end. As I steadily paced myself down the wide, empty corridor, something caught my attention at the corner of my eye. I quickly turned, and my eyes suddenly opened fully in amazement. It was Coruscant! The surface, the sun was at its peak, the city was lively, hundreds of speeders and ships flew over the city as far as I could see. Thousands upon thousands of towers and building stretched into the clouds and beyond my eyesight, I was speechless. Never had I seen the surface before, it was so beautiful. I quickly moved down the hall, wanting to capture every angle of the city. My eyes never left the city which I could see through giant glass mirrors which reached the ceiling of the building. I walked for what seemed like hours down the corridor, not daring to take my eyes off this view. All of a sudden, I felt my body walk into something and I was knocked off my feet and onto the ground. I immediately looked up to see that it was Plo Koon whom I walked into.

**Plo Koon**  
“I can’t blame you, it is a beautiful city”

**Kol**  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you”

**Plo Koon**  
“Clearly”

I looked down embarrassed. I should have been looking where I was going. But the city was just too memorising.

**Plo Koon**  
“Would you care to take a walk with me?”

I simple nodded. As Plo Koon reached his hands down, I gripped it tight as he pulled me to my feet. He suddenly began to turn away and walk slowly, which I quickly began to walk beside him as we made our way down the large hallway. For ages, we walked in silence. I was taking everything in, the size of the building was incredible. As we moved deeper into the building we finally came upon a large hall. Rows of columns were place throughout the hall; the floor was so clean I could see myself in its reflection. The columns were a mix of gold and bronze, the floor was patterned. I overserved the large room in front of me, I noticed dozens of people walking throughout the hall, all moving to different corners of the building. It didn’t take long before Plo Koon to change course, he turned and began walking up a large flight of stairs. I followed closely as more people began to emerge from the corners of the building. Nervously I moved even closer to him, not wanting to be left here alone with all this people. After what felt like hours of walking, we made our way into an outside courtyard. I looked over and saw a group of other children my age sitting in a circle. Among them and standing in the centre was a small green man. His ears were pointy, and it looked as if he was carrying a walking stick.

**Plo Koon**  
“This way young one”

I turned to face Plo Koon but saw he was on the opposite side of the courtyard. I quickly dashed over to find him staring at a tree which was centred along the wall. I looked up at the tree. There was something strange about it, I could feel energy radiating out of it.

**Plo Koon**  
“Welcome to the Great Tree. This is a special place for the Jedi here at the temple”

Ive never seen a tre in person before. I remember seeing paintings of them. Worlds filled with trees and rivers, massive grasslands that you could run freely in the sun. This tree is magical, I can feel some form of energy around it. It’s feels alive. I began to think heavily on where I was, what I was seeing. I still was uncertain about everything. Here I was standing beside a Jedi on the surface looking at a tree. I nervously looked up to the sky, a desire to get an answer I have been longing for ever since I arrived here.

**Kol  
**”My master told me that the Jedi are evil, is that true”

**Plo Koon  
**“Many don’t understand what the Jedi fight for. The Jedi for thousands of years have tried to maintain peace and order within the galaxy. We fight to defend those who cannot, and uphold the strictest of principles so that we do not deter from our path”

A wave of mixed emotions flowed through me. I had always believed the Jedi were evil, that they only wanted power. And that they would do anything to achieve it. I looked down from the sky and moving my gaze to Plo Koon who was now glistening in the sunlight. I still had so many questions, but I didn’t know where to start. What does it mean to be a Jedi? Who can be a Jedi? How do the Jedi keep the peace? But my mind couldn’t escape one question that was starting to weigh heavily on me.

**Kol**  
“This tree. It feels like its alive. Why?”

**Plo Koon  
**“Most would see this tree isn’t alive. But in fact, it lives, it acts as a beacon and is filled with force energy. The Jedi protect it and learn to understand it”

**Kol  
**“The force?”

**Plo Koon  
**“The force is energy that lives in all life-forms, it binds us and connects us. We as Jedi are born with microscopic lifeforms that share a close relationship with the force. This allows us to feel and understand the force, allowing us to do what many cannot.”

The more he talked about the force, the more I believed him. This tree, what happened down on Level 1312, was that the force? This energy didn’t feel evil, it was life. The more I began to concentrate on my surroundings, allowing myself to focus and feel the energy surrounding the tree, the more I began to understand. I could see it; I could feel it.

**Kol  
**“Do…I have the force?”

**Plo Koon  
**“I believe you do. I had my suspicions when I heard about what happened to you in the depths of Coruscant. But standing here now, knowing that you feel the energy surrounding this tree. I believe you not only feel the force, but the force is strong with you”

Does this mean I’ll be a Jedi? Should I be a Jedi? The more the thought about what I should do the more confused I became. My head became fuzzy, I couldn’t think straight. I suddenly wasn’t able to draw my focus to one thing.

**Plo Koon  
**“Clear your mind young one. Don’t put too much pressure on yourself. Allow your thoughts to drift away, your answers will be answered soon enough”

I listened to his words carefully. I rested my hands in front of me and began controlling my breathing. Every question, every thought I let drive away. The longer I focused my breathing, the more in control I felt. I started focusing on the sounds around me, the wind blowing through the courtyard, the leaves in the tree swaying in the breeze, the faint noise of the ships out in the distance. Soon, my mind was clear. I opened my eyes and let out a big smile. I was happy, really happy.

**Plo Koon  
**“Well done young one, now would you like to accompany me to the top of that tower, there are some people I would like to introduce you to”

I raised my head upwards as far as it could go. Plo Koon’s finger pointed directed to the closest tower towards the courtyard, it was so high up. I didn’t feel the need to question who I was going to see, but I was nervous. However, the longer I spent with time with Plo Koon the more I felt safe, and the more I began to trust him.

As we walked throughout the temple, we passed corridor after corridor, hallway after hallway. The journey was long and tiring but I knew I had to follow, he insisted of me meeting these people who were atop of that tower. As we moved to the end of the final hallway which looked similarly like the rest, we came to a door which opened to reveal a small elevator.

**Plo Koon  
**“Before we go in, remember to keep calm, be yourself and keep your negative thoughts in control”

**Kol  
**“Who is up there?”

**Plo Koon  
**“The Jedi council. They will decide if you can be trained as a Jedi, it is vital for you to stay in the moment. Do not panic”

A simple nod was all I could muster. I didn’t know I had to go through this. But I had to stay strong, I couldn’t show weakness. I have no where to go, this place could be my new home, I cannot jeopardise that. The elevator doors shut behind us, and we began to propel upwards towards the top of the tower. We were only in there for a few seconds before the doors opened again. A look of utter surprise swept across my face, how are we at the top so quickly? It didn’t even feel like we were going that fast. The room in front of us was empty apart from doorway across the room. The room itself was small circular shaped area with a few windows on either side. Plo Koon began to exit the elevator and head directly toward the doors in front of us. As we moved closer, the doors opened to reveal another circular room, this time there were seats positioned in a circle. As I looked around the room, I noticed that most of the seats were filled with different kinds of people, they were all staring at me curiously. Once Plo Koon and I reached the centre of the circle, I was directed to a man sitting in one of the seats. He was a human, bald headed and dark skinned, his eyes were menacing, and he was dressed in long brown robes. To the left of his sat a small green man, he was the same person who I saw in the garden earlier on, his ears were pointy, and his walking stick was positioned against his chair.

**Mace Windu  
**“So this is the boy you were telling me about”

**Plo Koon  
**“Yes Master Windu, he is the boy I found. And I have confirmed that he is force sensitive. I would like to continue to request permission that the boy be trained as a Jedi”

The room became silent, I began to feel tense. Hot flushes engulfed my body, it felt as if I was on fire. The Jedi in the room turned their heads to face each other, none of them made a sound. It was if they were talking but through their minds, that they could understand each other through nothing but a glance. One by one the Jedi turned to face me, all with emotionless expressions that saw right through me.

**Master Yoda**  
“Too old, he is”

**Mace Windu  
**“Not to mention, I sense a great deal of unbalance in him. I do not believe he is stable enough for such training”

**Plo Koon  
**“Master Yoda, Master Widnu, there is something about this boy. He is strong willed, conflicted maybe. But I can sense a future a great potential in him. Also…he has nowhere to go”

I don’t know what to do. Should I say something? My hands began to sweat, my eyes became watery. No, no, no. I have to keep control. I can’t show them my weaknesses, I need to be strong, not only for me, but for Plo Koon. Since I’ve been up on the surface, he has shown a great deal of compassion and kindness when it came to me and my safety. And now he is trying to find me a home, I can’t let him down. I positioned my feet together and straightened my hand whilst moving my hands down beside my body. I looked at the Jedi around me, doing everything I could to show them that I want to be here, that I need to be here.

**Master Yoda**  
“Huh…strong willed indeed, Master Plo”

**Mace Windu**  
“Young one, please wait outside”

I looked up and caught the gaze of Plo Koon who quickly nodded in agreement. I turned to the Jedi and slightly bowed my head as a sign of respect. At this point I was willing to do anything to show them I need to be here. I turned towards the door and made my way back out the empty room. I moved my way over to the glass mirrors which overlooked the city. The sun was still bright in the sky, but I could see so much from here. I looked down to reveal a frightening drop. Without realising, I took in a large gulp, the view of the city from here was spectacular. Large ships from here looked like little dots in the sky. As I carefully analysed the city before me, a large building caught my eye. The building itself was a large dome, I could see much else from this distance, but I knew it had to of been a giant building. Moments later the doors to the room opened, Jedi began to walk out and move in the direction of the elevator, completely ignoring my existence as they walked past. I turned my head into the room and saw Plo Koon standing there. I think they were Master Yoda and Master Windu if I remembered Plo Koon correctly. All three simultaneously turned to look at me, my eyes widened as Plo Koon signalled me to enter the room. I slowly began walking into the room whilst maintaining my straight posture. Once I reached the Jedi, I looked at all three who were now standing in front of me.

**Yoda  
**“Kol is it?

**Kol  
**“Yes sir”

**Yoda  
**“A Jedi…you cannot be”

It felt like I was just dropped from the top of the tower, my heart began to ache and weigh heavily inside my body. I thought I was going to stay; I didn’t understand what I had done. Why must I always be thrown away and left to fight alone? But one thing I could was no more tears, I gripped my hands together and looked directly up at the Jedi.

**Kol  
**“I understand, does that mean I have to leave?”

**Plo Koon  
**“No young one. You will not be trained as a Jedi, but you will be trained to use the force. You will be allowed to live here in the temple and one day, you will guard it”

I leaned forward extatically. I was overcome with joy. Finally, I had a home, one where I felt safe. The temple was beautiful, Plo Koon was kind and generous. The Jedi before me too, they are letting me stay. I closed my eyes in relief, small bits of laughter escaped my mouth.

**Mace Windu  
**“You will not be a Jedi, but you will learn to use the force. Master Plo will watch over you as a guardian, and nothing more”

**Kol  
**“I don’t know what to say…Thank you so much”


End file.
